


The Betrayal

by orphan_account



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Abortion, Alex & Casey are engaged, Betrayal, Car Sex, Desk Sex, F/F, F/M, First Dates, Lesbian Sex, Nightmares, Strap-Ons, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elliot rapes Olivia and gets her pregnant</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Betrayal

  The Betrayal

By Taijutsudemonslayer

 

_Elliot rapes Olivia and gets her pregnant_

 

 Chapter 1 

Olivia Benson is elated, she has an upcoming date with Babs Duffy, Liv is a little nervous, this being her first time dating another woman.

Olivia goes into the ladies room and changes into a black evening gown, stockings, and four inch high heels.

 Olivia comes out of the restroom and makes her way over to her desk and got her purse as Alex, Casey, and Babs. Babs' heart leapt into her throat when she saw Olivia.

"You look great as always, Olivia." Babs complimented.

"Thank you, Babs." Olivia said.

 

 


End file.
